Cheater
by Roxius
Summary: For the first time, Yukio finds himself having difficulty with a video game. Is Tsukishima able to help him out? No yaoi/shounen ai. Just a random sorta story I wrote up quickly. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Yukio was alone in Xcution's meeting room that day, or so he thought. Ginjo was off visiting all of his favorite ramen stands, Giriko left to purchase new shot glasses for the bar, and Riruka and Jackie were busy on a shopping spree for god knows what. Tsukishima had wandered off somewhere too. Last the group had heard of him was that he needed to find parts for some kind of 'cute' gun he was building for Riruka.<p>

The only sounds to be heard in the dark, desolate room were the repetitive bleeps and bloops emitting from the boy's hand-held video game console. It was the kind of lonesome existence that he liked best. There was no point in getting too attached. There was also no shame to be found here. He didn't need much except food, shelter, clothing and whatever powers that Xcution could pawn off of its victims. He was the God of his own private dimension separated from the rest of humanity. Yukio had chosen this type of anti-social, hubristic lifestyle for himself, and, for all intents and purposes, he figured he might as well stick to it.

At least it's made him much better at video games.

'Now if only I could just beat this one...' he thought to himself. He usually was able to breeze through most games he bought with relative ease, but lately, he had found himself facing some trouble with this particular one. As usual, he decided to challenge himself by playing right away at the hardest difficulty, but this time he was beginning to question such a choice. He hated it when things weren't completely straight forward, and this game was anything but. He would have probably snapped his hand-held in half out of frustration if it wasn't the object for his Fullbring powers. He did have more than enough money to buy another one, though.

"Heh. You're still hanging around as always, eh, Yukio?"

A brief chill shot down the length of Yukio's spine when he felt the cold hand fall upon his shoulder. He looked up; Tsukishima was smiling back down at him. However, there was something a little different about him. Yukio winced.

"Oh uh, hey, Tsukishima. I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"I was working in the lab downstairs most of the day so far,"

"Okay...but, how long have you been styling your hair like an afro? And I hope that's oil on your face and not something else..."

Tsukishima put on a sheepish smile, which was something usually unseen on his normally calm and collected face. "Yes, well, there were a few problems with my newest invention. I was hoping that trying to make it fit Riruka's definition of 'cute' would be the only source of trouble in the design, but it turns out I was wrong. It might take a few more weeks before it'll be ready for its first test-run."

"Riruka isn't going to like that, you know. She hates waiting more than anything. She's going to yell at you for sure, just like she does with everyone!"

"Oh really? I thought she said she hates wearing glasses more than anything. Of course, I may have been mistaken."

"She tends to change her hatreds every few days. Sometimes, every few minutes. She's a real pain in the ass that way!"

"Now, now, Yukio, it's rather rude to refer to a girl that way, and a comrade too at that! I will admit that Riruka can be...difficult...to get along with, but you have to make do. Besides, you didn't make much of a fuss when she asked for money to go shopping earlier this morning, you know?"

"I...I just wanted to get her out of my hair, is all! I don't need any distractions right now!"

"Do you mean because of that video game you're playing right now?" Tsukishima was in the middle of trying to smooth out his hair, but to no avail. He would have to take a shower later and then spend alot of time in front of the mirror...as usual.

"...Yes."

"The one that you just died in because you were busy talking to me?"

Yukio finally turned his attention back to the game in front of him. The words 'GAME OVER' were flashing on the screen, mocking him cruelly with the image of the hero's dead body lying in a puddle of blood. Yukio groaned loudly in his frustration. Tsukishima finally decided to sit down beside him on the couch. He continued to look back and forth between the game and the boy holding it. He began to reach for something buried in his left pocket.

"Are you really having trouble with this game, Yukio? You usually beat your games in a few days and then return them for your money back."

"Yeah, I know, but...as much as I hate to admit it, this really isn't as easy as I'd hoped it'd be for someone of my skill..."

"I have an idea on how you can beat this game."

"Huh? How?"

In that next moment, before Yukio could even react properly, his hand-held had been pierced straight through by Tsukishima's Book Of the End. The poor boy was as white as a sheet, while Tsukishima could only grin.

"I hope you weren't using your sword's ability to slice through anything..."

"Just check your save data now."

Yukio did so, and he was dully surprised by what he found. It was a lone save file, with one-hundred percent completion, at level 100, including all sub-quests conquered, the three hidden bosses defeated, the optional dungeon fully explored, and all collectible items obtained. Not only that, but the amount of time clocked into the game was only 32 hours. The username of this miraculous player was listed as 'SHUKURO'.

Yukio and Tsukishima exchanged stares, one of bewilderment, the other of satisfaction. The blonde boy was at a loss for words, but only for a short time.

"Tsukishima...you really..."

"Are you happy now?"

Yukio reached out and bonked the older man on the head with his game. "You just cheated, you know!"

B-But," Tsukishima rubbed his head, even though it didn't actually hurt, "You said you wanted the game to be beaten, and I went and altered the game's past so that it thinks I won!"

"Yeah, it thinks YOU won! I want to be the one to beat the game! I'm deleting this file right now!"

"Oh,"

Yukio promptly deleted the file without a second thought or a hint of hesitation. He would not be disgraced any further.

"The many hours of grinding I spent in that game have all gone to waste now..." Tsukishima sighed, treating it all like a big joke.

"All you did was stab it!"

"It really doesn't matter, does it? The real problem for you right now, is that I've made myself an even better gamer than you by completely beating a game you can't even reach past level 15 in." At that instant, Tsukishima wore the most cocky, the most condescending grin he could possibly muster. His empty black eyes were like black holes that sucked away all of the love and hope in the world. He was the living definition of a monster.

Yukio was utterly horrified by Tsukishima's revelation. It was like the very meaning of his existence had just been destroyed, ripped to shreds in front of his very eyes. His hand-held slipped out of his grasp, and it hit the carpeted floor with a loud thud. All time seemed to come to a halt.

Tsukishima's soft chuckle seemed to ring deafeningly in his ears. He could see nothing but red.

* * *

><p>"Ginjo?"<p>

"Huh? What is it, Tsukishima? I thought I told you not to call me when it's ramen time, and it's ramen time right now!"

"I think I may have broken Yukio."

"Broken?"

"Mentally."

"Ah, okay. Well, just stab him with your sword or something and maybe it'll fix him."

"...I suppose."

"Hey, don't go getting any crazy ideas. We all know you're a sick bastard but please save that stuff for our enemies, alright? Just get him prepared to welcome the 'new member' we'll be getting soon."

"I understand."

"I need you to stick your sword through the others as well. And then meet up with me, since we gotta get things ready too,"

"Alright."

As he hung up, Ginjo cursed under his breath. 'Why do our conversations always get filled with innuendo...? I refuse to accept that it's my fault. He was just egging me on...yeah, that's it...'

Ginjo was able to fully understand just what Yukio had gone through, even if he did trust Tsukishima with his life.


End file.
